A Knights TaleYuGiOh
by Keyo-Red Angel of Hope
Summary: Chapter 11 is up. I put up 10 a while ago but forgot to mention it. It was just filler crap though.
1. Default Chapter

A Knights Tale-Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Me: My first fan fic ever! This is based on the hit film 'A Knights Tale' and the rating will probably change later on.  
  
Mokuba: How come I'm not in it?  
  
Me: Cause you don't fit in.  
  
Mokuba: Awww.  
  
Me: Don't worry. You get to watch. Here we go. Oh and by the way, I'll be using British English and possibly some Scottish terms. Sorry to you guys in the US who read this if some things don't make sense.  
  
Mokuba: Oh yeah. And neither of us own the film 'A Knights Tale' and he certainly doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1 - Of beginnings. ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
In medieval times, a sport rose greatly in popularity across all of Europe. That sport was jousting. It was a sport that only those of noble birth, the knights, could compete in. And for one knight, an over the hill champion it was the end. But for his squire, a young man named Joey Wheeler, it was just the beginning.  
  
The crowd in the small stadium cheered as the lances shattered off of the armour of the knights. The referee placed two white flags in either slot and proclaimed the winner. In the field beside the stadium, by a green flag decorated with three dragonheads, all black with red eyes, two young men sat, enjoying the warm French sun. The first was fairly tall and with messy, and dirty, blond hair. The second was much shorter and with a strange mix of red and blond hair.  
  
"The old guys got three points. All he has to do is stay on the horse and we've won." The tall one said, not removing his eyes from the stadium.  
  
"Good." His shorter companion replied, again not shifting his eyes. "We haven't eaten for three days. It will be nice to even see food again."  
  
Then the tall one sniffed the air.  
  
"Hey, do you smell something rotten?"  
  
Both turned to look at the old knight in armour, slumped against a tree.  
  
"Pass the plugs Yuge."  
  
The shorter of the two handed over a set of wooden pegs.  
  
"Better you than me Joey."  
  
Joey edged forward. He reeled from the smell, even with the pegs on his nose. He prodded the knight gently with his foot. Then a little harder. Then a kick. He turned to his companion and called out.  
  
"He's dead! The old coot's finally kicked the proverbial bucket!!!"  
  
Yugi groaned. Then another young man bounded over. Smiling cheerfully.  
  
"We're up soon. I don't think even 'Sir Weak Bladder' over there can blow this one. This is a great day guys. Think of it Yugi. We'll be able to eat. Oh I can smell the pies now!"  
  
Joey and Yugi looked at each other. Then back to their friend. A morbid look on their faces.  
  
"What? Did someone die?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Joey retorted. "He did." He pointed over to the dead knight.  
  
"Sorry Tristain." Yugi added.  
  
"Nononononononono" Tristain began to babble.  
  
He dashed over to where the knight lay and began to kick him rather brutally. Yelling and cursing at him in the most profound manner. He continued to beat at the body. In hopes of rousing the knight into action. Joey and Yugi watched on. Not quite sure how to react. Then a voice called out to them.  
  
"Excuse me. Your due in the stadium in five minutes."  
  
"Ummm.Yeah. Just give us a little while and we'll have him up. He's just.uhhh.resting.yeah." It was a pretty feeble line, but it was the best Joey could pull out of his hat just now.  
  
The man looked over Joey's shoulder to see the knight being brutally kicked and cursed at by Tristain. Who now screamed and hopped back clutching a sore foot. And then began to curse and beat the knight with a stick.  
  
"It's umm.pre joust ritual. To make sure he can stand the blows." Yugi answered the un-asked question.  
  
The messenger walked off. Not really sure what to think. Joey and Yugi stood in silence for a few minutes. Listening to Tristain's cursing and yelling, and moaning of being incredibly hungry. Then Joey looked like he had an idea (had the others not been preoccupied, they would have said that that was a rare thing indeed.)  
  
"I'll do it." He declared.  
  
"What?" Yugi and Tristain asked in stereo. Tristain had even stopped his beating.  
  
"Get the armour off him. I'll joust in his place."  
  
Tristain and Yugi looked at Joey, and then burst out laughing. Tristain began fell to the ground and Yugi leaned on a tree to support himself.  
  
"What? I'm serious here. I know how to joust. I trained with the old fart bucket after all."  
  
"Yeah. As his target!" Tristain added.  
  
Joey sighed. He was, however, not discouraged.  
  
"Look. What do we have to lose? All I have to do is not fall off and we've won."  
  
Tristain and Yugi took a moment to think about this. Joey was right (gasp). They had nothing to lose by letting him joust. As long as they did not find out he was just a squire they would be fine.  
  
It didn't take long to get Joey into the armour. He and the knight were roughly the same size. So the armour stayed on, though was a bit loose.  
  
"Okay Joe." Tristain whispered. "Try to keep on target. And for god's sakes, hold on to the horse, whatever you do, don't fall off."  
  
Joey waved him off. His face masked by the helmet.  
  
"Good luck Joey." Yugi beamed.  
  
Joey smiled beneath the helmet then set his eyes straight. The he could hear both his own heartbeat and that of the horse; hell he could feel the heartbeats. The flag waved and he spurred the horse into motion. He and his opponent raced towards each other. Joey was struggling to get the lance up into the slot under his arm.  
  
"Get it up Joey. Come on." Yugi muttered.  
  
"He's not gonna do it." Tristain moaned. Looking down.  
  
"You can do this Joey. Come on." Yugi looked on.  
  
Moments before impact, Joey heaved up the lance and it struck his opponents shoulder. He also felt the impact as his opponents lance slammed into his face. Yet he managed to hold on. He didn't know how but he managed to hold on.  
  
He had won.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Me: And so ends chapter one. More characters to come soon.  
  
Mokuba: Except me.  
  
Me: Yes. 


	2. Of plans

*dances happily with Mokuba* Me: We got reviews, we got reviews.  
  
Mokuba: Yaaaaay!!!  
  
Me: In honour of the two encouraging reviews I received, I am going to make this chapter extra long. And try to get the third one up tonight as well. (no promises.)  
  
Mokuba: Keyo till doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or 'A Knight's tale.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Chapter 2 - Of Plans  
  
Joey was elated by his victory.although he was suffering from a sever headache and disorientation from the blow to his head, which had left the face of the helmet badly dented. This, in fact, had been a blessing in disguise, because it gave him an excuse not to remove it when receiving the prize, which would of blown the whole scheme. Once he, Tristain and Yugi had left the small stadium, they had buried the knight. He may have been an old pain, but he had looked after them and had been as kind as any father. Yugi had given the service, as he had worked under a priest for a few years. Afterwards, they had split up. Yugi had gone off to try and sell the trophy, and Tristain was trying to force the helmet off of Joey's head. In a meadow, about a mile out from where they had been only that morning, Tristain had begun smacking Joey in the head with a large stick, in hopes of balancing out the dents so they could get the helmet off.  
  
"GAH! That's enough Tristain! I don't think that it's gonna work!" Joey yelled as he was knocked to the ground for the fourth time.  
  
"Well if you'd just hold still and stop being such a big baby then maybe this would work a lot better." Tristain retorted, raising the stick. "Let's try this again."  
  
An hour passed, and somehow, the repeated beating had worked. And once Joey was out of the armour, he had taken the stick and chased Tristain down with it, attempting to beat him into the ground.  
  
"C.C'mon now Joey. It got the helmet off didn't it?" Tristain called nervously as he ran like hell from the vengeful squire.  
  
"I know Tristain. Now hold still and stop being such a big baby!" The badly bruised Joey yelled as he pursued his friend.  
  
It was fortunate, that at this time Yugi returned, having sold off the trophy. He had met a travelling merchant, and had been able to haggle a good price. Once he had managed to calm Joey down, they sat around the cart, which held all of the knight's equipment, and their own things.  
  
"I managed to get fifteen silver florins for it." Yugi declared, holding out the shining coins. "So that's five for Joey," he passed five coins to his blond friend, "five for Tristain," Tristain happily took the coins from Yugi. "And five for me." He wrapped his hand around the coins. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm using this to get home. It's back to England for me." He declared happily.  
  
"Ho ho.I know exactly where I'm going with this!" Tristain beamed. "I'm off to the nearest tavern, and I'm getting all I can with these. Cakes, biscuits, potatoes, fresh bread." He began to drool slightly.  
  
"What about you Joey?" Yugi asked. "Home or lunch?"  
  
Joey had been staring at the coins in his hand since they had been given to him.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi began to get a little worried.  
  
".buns, pies.OH, and piping hot vegetables." Tristain continued to daydream.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
A sly smile spread across Joey's face. He turned to his friends and took their coins.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"My lunch!" Called Tristain.  
  
Joey counted through the coins in his hand and then handed back to his friends only one coin apiece.  
  
"One silver florin for each of us, which leaves twelve for training and lances.and repairs to the armour of course." He said, mostly to himself.  
  
"What are you on about Joe?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah. And give me back the rest of my money!" Tristain demanded.  
  
Joey looked at his friends, a look of excitement, joy and mischief gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"We can do this guys." He declared.  
  
"Do what?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. Clue us in Joe." Tristain called. Just as confused as Yugi.  
  
The smile on Joey's face widened.  
  
"What we just did there. We can do it again." Joey grinned.  
  
"You mean impersonate a knight!" Yugi was both shocked and surprised.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tristain yelled. "IF WE WERE CAUGHT, if we did attempt something that crazy, WE'D BE FOR IT. DEAD. LIKE THE GUY WE JUST BURRIED!"  
  
Joey waved his hands, and tried to reassure his friends.  
  
"What if we're not caught eh? We have a chance to reach riches and glory that we have only dreamed of."  
  
"Joseph. What is your name." Yugi asked seriously.  
  
Joey didn't respond.  
  
"I asked you. Joseph Wheeler, what your name was. "  
  
"Look Yuge."  
  
Yugi cut him off.  
  
"It's not 'SIR' Joseph. It's not 'COUNT' Joseph. It most certainly isn't 'KING' Joseph."  
  
Joey looked down at the dusty road.  
  
"Face it Joe. We're peasants. Born to peasants. Riches, fame, glory.it's all out of our grasp."  
  
Joey looked Tristain in the eyes.  
  
"A man can change his stars! For these twelve florins, the three of us can change our stars!"  
  
"Stars and glory are out of our reach Joey! Can't you understand that! But a full stomach, that dream can come true."  
  
"I WILL NOT SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE AS NOTHING!!!" Joey yelled at his friends.  
  
"Joey.THAT is nothing." Yugi pointed to the corps hanging from an old gallows. "And that's what we will be if this plan went belly up."  
  
Joey stared into Yugi's eyes, then turned and walked back a few feet, and held out his hands. Six florins in each.  
  
"If you guys can take the coins from my hands.then take the money. Go home, or eat lunch. Fail.and we try this."  
  
He got into a fighting stance, and bunched up his fists, covering the coins. His friends did not move. Joey then relaxed his stance, and opened his hands once more.  
  
"See.the money doesn't matter.I'm telling you this will."  
  
"NOW!" Tristain yelled.  
  
He rushed forward and rugby tackled Joey, driving him into the ground. Yugi leapt at one hand, and Tristain began to reach for the other. Joey struggled and made desperate efforts to throw them off. Tristain bit at his arm, and Yugi began to brutally kick him in the sides. As the dust flew around them, Joey managed to throw Yugi into Tristain, knocking him off. He hauled himself up and looked at the teeth marks in his arm.  
  
"You SEE! You see now how hungry I am!" Tristain yelled.  
  
"Guys. Trust me. This will work. And besides." Joey smiled slyly, and opened his hands once more. "I still have the coins."  
  
"He has a point." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"You win." Tristain submitted.  
  
"God love you Joseph." Yugi shook his head.  
  
Joey smiled broadly and embraced his friends.  
  
"I know Yuge. Cause no one else will."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Mokuba: Hey.I thought this Chapter was called 'Of plans and.mmph  
  
Me: Don't give the game away. If I did that this chapter would be way to long. I'll try and do the third one tonight as well.  
  
Mokuba: Okay. Think we'll get more reviews.  
  
Me: I hope so. Reviews give valuable advice to writers.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Which you need cause you're that useless.  
  
Me: Grrr. 


	3. Of Training and Bakura

Me: Ahhh.Chapter 3.  
  
Mokuba: Hey. You didn't spell three!  
  
Me: Yeah. I'm getting a bit lazy, and I like the look of 3.  
  
Mokuba: You're weird.  
  
Me: Yeah. I guess.  
  
Mokuba: How much we got by the way?  
  
Me: £3.45.  
  
Mokuba: That enough?  
  
Me: Nope. So I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or 'A Knights Tale'.  
  
Mokuba: In the last chapter you mentioned 'rugby'. What's that?  
  
Me: It's a sport. It's played all over Europe. Don't think it was played in medieval times though. It's a bit like American Football though.  
  
(Never say fan fics aren't educational.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Chapter 3 - Of training and Bakura. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Joey huddled closer to the small fire. They had one month until the tournament in Rouen. And between travelling (by foot to save the horse) and training he was getting pretty warn out. He had already mastered the art of hitting the target. He had no problems with taking the blows. That required guts. And guts he had. His balance was also improving. He had only fallen off of the boat twice.he had almost drowned that last time though.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Faster Tristain!" Yugi called.  
  
"No! Slower!" Joey yelled.  
  
He stood on the small rented boat in full armour, carrying the lance. On either side of the small river Yugi and Tristain ran, pulling the boat along. Joey was finding it hard to keep his balance, and his sight on the target, a small hoop.  
  
"Steady.steady." He uttered to himself.  
  
The lance passed through the hoop, and he let off a cheer.  
  
"I did it! I am the man! Woo!!!"  
  
He friends laughed, and laughed harder when he fell off and into the water. They ran over to the spot where he had sunk, and waited for him to resurface.  
  
"Any minute now." Yugi uttered.  
  
"Yeah." Tristain added.  
  
The smiles remained for about a minute, and then Yugi cried out.  
  
"CRAP! THE ARMOUR!!!"  
  
Tristain and Yugi dived in and hauled him out.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Did you not think that the armour would make me sink?" Joey yelled. "I could have drowned. God.why did it take you so long to work it out?"  
  
Yugi and Tristain looked down, then back up.  
  
"We forgot. Okay." Tristain yelled back.  
  
"We said we were sorry." Yugi moaned.  
  
A smirk grew on Joey's face, as a new plan formed in his mind.  
  
"Oh.you'll have to do a lot more than 'say' you're sorry."  
  
His friends gulped.  
  
The next day, Joey leaned back on the cart. The horse was tied to it so it could not run off, and Yugi and Tristain were up front pulling the cart along the road, and now up a hill. They had been doing so since morning.  
  
"Have.Have we pulled it long enough to earn forgiveness." Tristain panted.  
  
Joey laughed.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no."  
  
His friends groaned. Then they heard someone yelling help.  
  
"I think yes." Joey spoke hurriedly and worriedly.  
  
He grabbed his sword and leapt off of the cart. Leaving Yugi and Tristain to get their breath back. As he got over the mound of the hill, (that means the top) Joey could see a gang of about three, gathered round a young white haired man. The smaller two members were holding him down, while the larger, holding a knife, began to remove all of the grey haired man's valuables.  
  
"HALT!" Joey called, trying his best to sound like one of noble upbringing.  
  
The larger gang member turned around. He was clearly in charge. On his head, he had a slightly tattered piece of cloth, bound right round. He had an eye patch and wore black waistcoat, with golden embroidery. This was the only fine piece of clothing amongst the group, and was probably stolen. "What do you want?" He yelled at Joey.  
  
"I am." His mind froze. He couldn't say 'Joey Wheeler'. That would give his game away before he had really started to play. He swiftly thought of a false name. "I am Sir Maximillian Pegasus.of.Domino." He raised the sword. "And I demand you release that young man at once." He smiled at his clever play. This guy was bigger, but Joey was mostly a stranger to fear, and besides.his foe only carried a knife, and he himself had a sword.  
  
"A knight eh?" The man in the waistcoat yelled. "Well, I'm known as Bandit Keith. These here are my associates. Rex Raptor, and Weevil Underwood."  
  
The pair in question snickered. Joey then remembered that he was out numbered. Yugi and Tristain were still some way back.  
  
"Well.'knight'. What are you going to do?  
  
Keith was right up next to Joey now. Most people would be worried about the fact the Keith was a pretty big guy. Joey had other concerns.  
  
"Woo. Man.your breath STINKS!!! I mean, really!" He waved a hand before his nose, to further mock the bandit.  
  
Rex and Weevil began to laugh, forced to agree with the young blond. Keith shot them a deadly glance and they immediately shut up. He then turned back to Joey.  
  
"Whey you." He swung at him and missed.  
  
Joey had neatly ducked, and dealt a heavy blow to Keith's stomach, causing him to fall down the hill, and slam into Weevil. The young white haired man took advantage of Rex's surprise, to punch him and knock him off.  
  
A while later, the gang of three were tied up, and left by the cart, while Joey, Tristain and Yugi talked to the white haired man. "Thanks for helping me." He said, bowing. "My name is Bakura."  
  
"My name is Sir Maximillian Pegasus. These are my Squires." Joey responded.  
  
Bakura laughed. "Yeah right. And I'm Richard the Lion heart."  
  
Joey and his friends took a step back.  
  
"Look. You're obviously not a real knight. You don't walk like a knight, you don't talk like a knight." He sniffed the air. "And you certainly don't look or 'smell' like a knight."  
  
"Why you." Joey was severally tempted to chock the young man here and now, but was able to restrain himself.well.Tristain and Yugi were able to restrain him.  
  
"Look. I'll make you a deal. I have nothing. No food, no water.no transport. I have been wandering for three weeks now.just.feed me, keep me, and let me ride that horse for a bit and I'll write up anything you want."  
  
Joey and his troupe gave him an odd look.  
  
"Write?" The said in unison.  
  
"Yes anything.even a pittance of nobility. You won't be able to enter any tournaments without one."  
  
Joey and his friends spoke in a huddle for a bit then turned back to Bakura.  
  
"You have a deal." Joey said, extending his hand. "Welcome aboard, Bakura the bard."  
  
"Thank you.Sir Maximillian."  
  
He looked over to where Keith and his gang lay.  
  
"What do we do about them?" Tristain asked.  
  
"Well.Sir Maximillian here does need some new clothes." Bakura mused. A sly smile passed between him and Joey.  
  
A few minutes later, Joey was admiring his new waistcoat, and the others their new clothing.  
  
"On to Rouen!" Joey proclaimed as they set off.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF US!!" Keith yelled. "WE'LL GET DOWN FROM HERE! AND WHEN WE DO YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
Joey and the others marched on. Ignoring the bandit's threats. Leaving him and his gang dangling naked from a tree.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Me: Not a bad 3rd chapter.  
  
Mokuba: But that isn't how they met Jeff in the film!  
  
Me: I know, but this fits Bakura's character more.  
  
Mokuba: Which Bakura is it anyway?  
  
Me: It's the good one. I prefer to say Bakura, and the evil counter part won't appear anyway so.  
  
Mokuba: Think we'll get any reviews?  
  
Me: I hope so. I bust my ass trying to get this thing up in one night. 


	4. Of Names, Ladies and Villains

Me: So then I said, 'I don't care if your monkey is sleeping with the Queen! Just give me back my damn trousers!'  
  
Mokuba: Ha ha ha.oh hey! The fan fic's starting!  
  
Me: Oh. Eh.Hey again. I now bring you the fourth chapter of our story.  
  
Mokuba: To re-cap. Joey and his friends have met the bard Bakura, who has agreed to help them and make a false pittance of nobility for our hero.  
  
Me: I also still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or 'A Knight's Tale'.  
  
Mokuba: Do we really have to put that disclaimer at the start of every chapter?  
  
Me: I don't really know.but better safe than sorry.  
  
Mokuba: Shouldn't you answer the questions from the reviews?  
  
Me: Oh yeah. Ok. Yes there will be more (what do you think this is?) And yes there will be pairings. No yaoi or whatever the girl x girl one is called though.  
  
Mokuba: Why are you putting in mushy stuff? It's boring.  
  
Me: I like mushy stuff.  
  
Mokuba: Typical girl.  
  
Me: What do you mean by that?  
  
Mokuba: Oh.um.nothing! On with the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Chapter 4 - Of Names, Ladies, and Villains. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Joey and his troupe marched proudly into Rouen. The night before, Bakura had finished writing up the pittance of nobility, and now the set about preparing for the tournament.  
  
"Okay. I know knights and these toffs pretty well. Knights never do any of the real work. So Tristain, Yugi, you two put up the tent and lay out the equipment. I'll go and register Joey for the joust and sword fight. Joey.all you really have to do is go for a wander and scope out the competition." Bakura whispered to his friends, making sure none of the other knights could hear.  
  
"I can live with that." Joey smiled. He mounted the horse then turned back to Bakura. "Hey Bakura. You'll get a share of the winnings if you act as my herald."  
  
Bakura smiled slyly.  
  
"Done deal mate." He replied.  
  
And so Yugi and Tristain began to unload the wagon and set up the equipment. Bakura went off to the registration office, and Joey headed off through the camp.  
  
Bakura straightened the long green flannel coat he had been given before approaching the registration officials. Beneath he wore a yellowed shirt and battered brown trousers. He hoped that Joey would do well. With victory came wealth, and with wealth came finery.  
  
"What is the name of your lord?" an old man at the desk asked.  
  
"Sir Maximillian Pegasus, of Domino." Bakura responded. "Son of Lord Helfin Pegasus, who is the son of Lord Gerald Pegasus, who was cousin to Lady Melody Halfnight, who was the daughter of."  
  
The official waved, indicating that Bakura should stop talking. "That's enough herald. We only need four generations thank you." He handed Bakura a stick. "Indicate the events in which your lord will be competing."  
  
Bakura took the stick and rapped the shields that held the symbols for the joust and for the sword fights.  
  
Meanwhile Joey rode through the grounds. He was in a fairly good mood, and sang as he rode.  
  
"From cheap side I did depart, out to the market street. I passed by the river Thames. its waters, they did reek." A few who were listening sniggered. "It was there that I met a girl named Nell." He stopped singing.  
  
In the corner of his eye, he saw a well-dressed young lady, with shining blond hair step out from the castle that formed the basis of power for the town. Joey remained frozen for a few moments, and then regained his composure.  
  
"Hell and bell rhyme with Nell." He watched as the lady, dressed in white and red, and with symbols made of thread as golden as her hair walked away.  
  
Spurring the horse into motion, Joey began to follow her. He trotted through the crowds, but soon lost her from sight. He spun around; worried that he wouldn't be able to find her. Then he saw her on the other side of the tents, and urged his horse into a trot and was able to catch up with her as she walked in through a large set of doors.  
  
"My lady.would you please speak with me?" He called as he and the horse drew up beside her.  
  
"Ah to speak.but would you not like me silent? So as to drone on about your own glories like all knights?" She responded with a sigh.  
  
"I would here you speak if it cost me my ears." Joey responded. Leaning to draw closer to the lady. "Or if the sound of your voice would cost me my own."  
  
The lady smiled a bit. Then took a more serious look.  
  
"And would you care if I were ugly?"  
  
"Well yeah.I mean no.I mean.uhh.guh.."  
  
The lady began to giggle at Joey's embarrassment and confusion. Then a loud voice boomed out.  
  
"YOU DARE DESICRATE THE HOUSE OF GOD!!!"  
  
Joey cast around and noticed, for the first time, that he had entered a church, and was still on his horse. The priests began to move toward him, forcing him out.  
  
"My lady, I fear I do not know your name! Mine is, Maximillian Pegasus!" He called as he was forced closer to the door.  
  
"And why should you want my name?" She called back. "As to you, I am surely no more than the fox in a hunt."  
  
"A fox is it? Then a fox you shall be until I find your name. Fair well my 'foxy lady'." He then turned and dashed out of the church.  
  
The lady's aid came along and stood next to her.  
  
"Who was that my lady?" She asked.  
  
"Only a knight Isis. An unusual one at that. He's good looking though so that's one thing going for him."  
  
The pair giggled, and then dashed off as the head priest shot them a dark look for their lack of shock at the church.  
  
"I think the priest is mad my lady." Isis giggled once they were out of the church.  
  
"He has always been mad Isis.ever since the day I was born with a beautiful face."  
  
"Yes.such a curse for you to bare my lady." Isis giggled.  
  
"Oh why God, did you curse me with this divine face and such beauty?" the lady cried sarcastically.  
  
The pair burst out laughing and headed off for the stadium.  
  
Joey trotted back to camp. A broad smile on his face, unlike any he had worn before.  
  
"What's up with him?" Tristain asked, jerking his finger at the daydreaming knight.  
  
Bakura looked at the smile and Joey's face and turned and laughed a bit.  
  
"Hoo ho.I think shining armour boy met a girl." He laughed.  
  
Tristain and Yugi sighed and returned to work.  
  
Around an hour later, the lady sat in her seat in the stadium, her lady-in- waiting, Isis, sat next to her.  
  
"Wondering if Sir Maximillian will be jousting my lady?" Isis asked.  
  
"Hmm..what.no, of course not.what a daft thing to ask." Mai responded, waking from her day-dream.  
  
Isis sniggered. The lady was not just her boss, but her friend also, and she knew her well. But before their conversation could progress, they were interrupted by a herald, who was clad in black robes, with a silver dragon sown down one side.  
  
"My lady. I present to you, Lord Seto Kaiba." He bowed and stood to the side.  
  
The Knight entered. He was tall and had short brown hair. He war a long flowing dark purple robe, with the silver dragon embroidered on it. Other wise, all he wore was black.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing deeply.  
  
'The feeling is not reciprocated' the lady thought, but held her tongue.  
  
Meanwhile, by the sidelines, Joey was getting ready for his first joust of the day.  
  
"There she is Bakura.my lady."  
  
Bakura looked round at the stand, spotting the beautiful blond and sighing.  
  
"You aim to high Joey."  
  
"If there's another way to aim, the I do not know it." He sighed.  
  
"I know one.right at yer foot. Like that time during archery training, and you weren't paying attention. Keep your mind in the here and now Joey. Not on some flight of fancy." Tristain yelled at him.  
  
"Besides." Yugi added. "You don't even know here name."  
  
"Well, I want to change that don't I.I just don't know what to say."  
  
Bakura smiled and began to whisper in his ear.  
  
"The rules are fairly simple," Seto droned. "1 point for the breaking of the lance between the shoulder and the waist. 2 for on the head, as the head tends to fall back and leave the lance un-broken, and 3 for unhorsing your opponent. And if that happens, you get your opponents horse."  
  
The lady was hoping for some kind of salvation from this mindless droning.  
  
"My lady."  
  
She turned to see a familiar smiling face.  
  
"You are yet to tell me your name, and I'm afraid I grow evermore curious."  
  
Before the lady could respond, Seto butted in.  
  
"Tell me, 'Sir Knight', why you have chosen to wear such an antique armour? If you start a new trend my grandfather may be able to wear his in public again." The nobles laughed, the only ones not laughing were the lady and Isis. "And a shield.how quaint.Run along now little puppy dog." Joey trotted off, a little demoralised by Seto's taunting. Seto, meanwhile, turned back to the lady. "These country knights.little better than peasants."  
  
Joey stood in the ready area and kicked at the wall. Cursing Seto.Why had he just gone away.he must have looked like and idiot, or worse, a coward.  
  
"Excuse me." A strange voice said from behind.  
  
Joey turned to see the young woman who had been sitting with the lady.  
  
"My lady sends a message. She said for me to tell you that her name, is Mai Valentine." Isis then turned and left. Leaving Joey with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Mai Valentine." He whispered to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Mokuba: Wow.that's a pretty long chapter.  
  
Me: Yeah. I had a lot to fit in.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Me: Now about this girl thing.  
  
Mokuba: I know, I'm sorry. Sexism is wrong.  
  
Me: No.it's not that.  
  
Mokuba: Then what is it?  
  
Me: I'M NOT A FREAKIN' GIRL!!!!  
  
Mokuba: eep! 


	5. Of Lances and Swords

Me: Thanks to all who have reviewed us so far. And for a notice, I wrote this instead of studying for my computing N.A.B  
  
Mokuba: Why?  
  
Me: It was too hard.  
  
Mokuba: That's not an excuse.  
  
Me: No.but it's the truth.  
  
Mokuba: And you still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and 'A Knight's Tale' right?  
  
Me: Yeah.but it's on my Christmas list.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Chapter 5 - Of Lances and Swords  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"THE NEXT JOUST.SIR MAXIMILLIAN PEGASUS, AGAINST THE DUKE DEVLIN!" The announcer called.  
  
By the wings, Joey was still daydreaming.  
  
"Mai Valentine." He whispered once more.  
  
Bakura sighed and patted his friend on the cheek.  
  
"C'mon Joe. Wake up." He muttered. "Gotta keep your focus here."  
  
"Hmmm.what?" The lightheaded knight stuttered.  
  
"You've got to keep your heart focused Joey." Yugi said, turning his head as he placed the saddle upon the horse, the Duke Devlin's herald could be heard in the stadium. "Without your heart, you can't win."  
  
"Yeah yeah.I know Yuge."  
  
His friend smiled at his light-headedness. This was the first time he had seen Joey like this. And it was both amusing, and nice.  
  
"Gotta go." Bakura uttered. "I'm on."  
  
He ran out into the stadium, giving light applause to the Duke's herald.  
  
"Yes yes.you're good. You are very good." He called to him.  
  
He then turned to the nobles, his back to the peasants.  
  
"My lords and ladies, other knights," He bowed to each in turn, and then spun to face the peasants. "and those of you not sitting on a cushion!" A roar of applause went up from the peasants. Most of the nobles looked disgruntled at the indignity of this herald, who was addressing the peasants as if they were of importance. Isis simply giggled, and Mai grinned. Seto looked more disgruntled than any of the other nobles though. "Today, you are all equal." The nobles looked even angrier, and Seto looked as though his glance alone would kill Bakura. "For you are all equally blessed!" Bakura ranted. "As today, you shall all bear witness to my lord. I first met him atop a mountain, where he was praying to God, for mercy, over the Saracen blood spilt by his sword! Then, in Italy, he saved a young Italian maiden from her abusing Uncle." Bakura now looked down, and lowered the level of his voice, forcing the gathered crowds into total silence so as to hear him. " In Greece, he amazed me further.For there, he spent a year in silence," His voice now got progressively lower. "so as to better understand, the sound of a whisper." He knew he now had the crowd's complete attention, for they were all silent in an effort to hear him. "I GIVE YOU!" He cried, breaking the silence after almost a full minute. "MY LORD AND MASTER, THE SWORD, THE DEFENDER OF ITALLIAN VERGINITY, THE SPEAKER FOR OUR LORD.SIR MAAAAXXIMILAIN, PEGASUS!!!" He then dashed off to the side; Joey took this as his queue to come into view of the stands.  
  
The crowd cheered. The peasants clapped, stomped, whistled, cried, chanted, as did some of the nobles. (Though not many, and none who would admit to it.) Isis clapped gleefully, and Mai smiled broadly and clapped heart fully at the entertaining herald. Seto simply slapped his hands together, without a single spark of emotion on his face. To him, the herald had been as repulsive and distasteful as his master.  
  
"You.you.you." Tristain stammered as Bakura ran over to them.  
  
"Lemme guess, I'm in for it?" Bakura smirked at him.  
  
"Oh yeah." A very shaken and angry Tristain forced out.  
  
Bakura simply smiled impishly at him and turned to Joey who was seated on his horse.  
  
"I've won their attention. You go out there and win their hearts." He smiled nervously as he patted Joey's armoured leg.  
  
"Keep your mind and heart focused Joey, don't lose sight of your target here."  
  
"And by that he means eye's on the knight, not on the lady!" Tristain hissed.  
  
Joey smiled and slammed his visor shut, and raised his lance to signal that he was ready; the Duke Devlin did the same. The referee, if you could call him that, waved the flag and the two shot off straight at each other. Joey locked his lance into the cradle and aimed for around the Duke's neck. The two knights raced toward each other, and then there was a horrible shattering sound as the lances impacted. Both reeled on their horses, but both stayed on. The scorer put a white flag in each slot. Joey trotted back to his friends, clutching a sore chest.  
  
"You okay Joey?" An anxious Yugi asked as he and Bakura ran to help him into the bay, while Tristain fetched the next lance.  
  
"Did she see me?" Joey asked, ignoring the question.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura and Yugi expressed together.  
  
"Did she see me take the hit?" He repeated, only furthering the question this time.  
  
"Uhhh.Yeah." Yugi answered, though to be honest he hadn't been looking.  
  
"And?" Joey prompted.  
  
"It was awful, she was worried." Bakura lied, as he hadn't been looking either.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Tears in her eyes and everything." Bakura lied further.  
  
In the stands, Seto's herald spoke for the first time in awhile.  
  
"Quite remarkable."  
  
Isis and Mai turned to look at him Seto didn't bother.  
  
"What is?" Mai asked.  
  
"That Pegasus chap.his technique is faint, almost non-existent, yet he displays remarkable courage." The herald expressed his view.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mai enquired, not understanding why the herald had marked Joey, or rather, Maxamillian, as brave.  
  
"Although the slit in the helmet's visor is small, splinters can penetrate it, and cause considerable damage." Seto began to explain. "So the knights will normally lift their chins, so as to avoid any danger. But this Maxamillian does not. He keeps his eyes fixed on his opponent."  
  
"He does not take his eyes from the target.like a true hunter." Mai murmured. Watching Joey/Maxamillian getting ready.  
  
The flag waved once more, and the knights shot forward again. Joey landed a heavy blow to the Duke's head, and the Duke's lance missed entirely. Mai, to her own surprise, let out a small sigh of relief, as the bold knight was unharmed. Joey was getting ready to head back to get another lance, when the Duke waved him over. He rode up to the Duke's side, and lifted his visor. The Duke opened a flap on his helmet, showing one side of his face, and part of his long black hair flopped down, as did Joey's blond hair. Joey could see that the last blow had badly hurt his opponent.  
  
"I can't take another blow, I'm going to have to withdraw, and at least let me finish with my honour in tact." He whispered.  
  
Joey nodded and headed back and got his lance. The pair then rode past with their lances raised in a salute, declaring the match a draw, and the Duke's herald placed a white flag over the Duke's shield, marking that he had withdrawn from the tournament. A great sigh of disappointment arose from the crowd. Seto stood up in disbelief. "Devlin was past it! Why didn't Maximilian finish him off!?" He cried.  
  
Mai smiled to herself, blushing a little at her own thoughts.  
  
"He shows mercy, he does not press for grand displays of his own strength, and finds favour in the battle not fought." She smiled.  
  
Seto sniffed the air, displaying his disapproval.  
  
"Then he shows weakness." He sneered.  
  
Mai smiled, and thought to herself.  
  
'Or rather a strength.for he shows that he has a heart.'  
  
At this moment, Joey and crew were dashing towards the sword arena after a quick change of armour. Joey moved his right arm stiffly. The armour had taken a heavy bashing and now the right arm wouldn't move properly.  
  
"If I'm attacked over head, I can't block him!" Joey moaned as they rushed towards the sword arena.  
  
"Then don't give him the chance." Tristain snapped, he was not in a good mood having dropped the jousting helmet on his foot.  
  
They strode into the sword arena, ignoring the man who said they were late. No sooner did Joey walk in, than his opponent attacked. Joey took two blows in the first two seconds. He turned in time to see the third com and slam into his chest.  
  
"STOP LETTING HIM HIT YOU AND HIT HIM!!!" Tristain yelled.  
  
"GET UP DAMN IT JOEY!!!" Bakura cried.  
  
Joey hauled himself up and dodged the next blow. He then spun and slammed his opponent in the back, then again on the head, once more in the side, then after some more dodging, two more to the head. The referee ran in and lifted up his left arm.  
  
"THE WINNER! WITH 5 STRIKES TO 3! SIR MAXIMILLIAN PEGASUS!!!"  
  
Bakura jumped over the barrier, and was about to launch into another speech, when Joey grabbed his sleeve and hauled him off.  
  
"We don't have time. I have to be back at the joust in 10 minutes." He hissed and they dashed out.  
  
Joey was starting to think it was a mistake to do two events, no matter how good he was with a sword.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Me: That was kinda crappy.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. I hope the next chapter is better.  
  
Me: Oh it will be.A new character, new jokes and new death threats.  
  
Mokuba: That's pretty good.  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Mokuba: If you get round to it.  
  
Me: I swear, I'll have 6 and 7 up on Friday, you'll see!  
  
Mokuba: Won't it be Saturday, cause it takes 24 hours for them to appear?  
  
Me: Don't get technical on me! 


	6. Of Tea the Armourer

*dances in full Scottish dress*  
  
Me: Wooohooo!!!  
  
Mokuba: I see you're in a good mood.  
  
Me: You bet! I'm on holiday, and at the ball last night I got a hug from Lauren!  
  
Mokuba: Who?  
  
Me: She's this really pretty, smart and nice girl at my school. Woo!  
  
Mokuba: That's all well and good. But hadn't you better get on with this chapter.  
  
Me: Okay okay.  
  
Mokuba: And you still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or 'A Knights Tale'.  
  
Me: Yeah.but I do own that hug ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chapter 6 - Of Tea the Armourer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Joey whirled and smiled as he heard the loud 'clump' sound that indicated that his foe had hit the ground.  
  
"Winner, by 5 strikes to 0. Sir Maximilian Pegasus!" The referee called. "Sir Maximilian is the Champion of the Sword!"  
  
Bakura took this chance to dash into the ring. He lifted up Joey's right arm and began to call to the crowd. Turning as he did so.  
  
"Behold! My lord Maximilian! Like a sweeping wind of vengeance, he has blown far from his home of Domino in search of glory and honour! We walk, in the garden of his eminence!"  
  
The peasant crowd weren't sure what to make of Bakura's latest speech, and they weren't sure about what some words meant. Yugi and Tristain, annoyed by the silence, gave off a good old 'Yeeaaah' and 'Wooo' and the rest of the crowd soon followed in the cheering.  
  
It was only minutes later that Joey was back in a saddle, and charging towards yet another knight. He was glad that the sword was over. Now he would have time between jousts to recover. Then came the awful snapping and cracking sound as the lances struck. Joey landed a blow on his opponent's head, giving him enough points to win the joust. But the blow his foe had struck had taken its toll on the old and battered armour, leaving it cracked and broken. He called out to Yugi and Tristain as they dashed up to see if he was all right.  
  
"Ugghhh.I think we should have saved our last penny for the smithy." He rubbed the spot where the armour was ripped, that blow had really hurt.  
  
In the stands, Mai was a little worried, not sure what had happened to the charming knight. Seto simply smirked.  
  
"It seems he's gone and cracked his armour. If he's as poor a knight as he looks, I doubt he'll be able to get it fixed." He let off a cold laugh, the chilled those around him.  
  
"I work for money, not promises!" The armourer yelled at Joey, sending him on his way.  
  
"Money first!"  
  
"No money, no work."  
  
Joey was getting very frustrated. They had no money left, he was already guaranteed money from having won the sword, but the smiths refused to mend his armour.  
  
"Please, I promise that I'll." He began to beg.  
  
But the armourer shook his head. He had his own family to feed back home, and wanted to have money in his hands before he did anything. But he did feel sorry for the knight.  
  
"You could try the wench." He shouted over the noise of hammers striking metal, and the metal slamming off of the anvil.  
  
He pointed to a smaller workshop just across from the one they were in. A young brown haired girl was dashing about, working horseshoes into shape.  
  
"A WOMAN! ARE YOU MAD?" Tristain Yelled at the blacksmith.  
  
"Her name's Tea.I think." The armourer chuckled.  
  
Tristain began to launch into a very long rant over the topic of female armourers. Joey and Yugi shook their heads. Joey didn't care if the smith was man or woman, as long as they fixed his armour. They dragged Tristain over, despite his protests.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Tea." Joey called.  
  
"I don't work for free." She responded. Having heard the three of them making their way down the line of armourers.  
  
"And I can't joust without armour!" Joey shouted over the noise of her hammer.  
  
"It's not my problem." She cooed, her Scottish accent sounding like music to the ears of Yugi, but just plain annoyance to Joey.  
  
"Please." Joey begged.  
  
"Each drop of sweat has a price. Either show me the money or go elsewhere."  
  
She turned and fixed Joey with a stare that meant, 'nick off'. Joey sighed and began to turn away. Tristain seemed to feel as if he had been proven right. Yugi, on the other hand, was a little taken with the armourer's, feeling he had never seen anything quite so beautiful, despite the dirt and sweat. Then Joey looked back, one of his sly smiles resting on his face.  
  
"Well.they said I was a fool for trying anyway." He turned to walk away, but Tea called after him.  
  
"Who did?"  
  
Joey's sly smile spread even further. He turned back and hid it.  
  
"The other armourers."  
  
The female armourer looked a cross between being very hurt, and very angry.  
  
"Did they say it was because I was a girl?" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Joey smirked.  
  
"Nah. They said you were alright with horse shoes, but shit with armour." Joey was now hoping that she would take the bait.  
  
The armourers face began to glow red. Not just from the heat emitting from her furnace, but from the anger boiling up inside her. She snatched the broken chest plate from Joey's hands and began to hammer at it, intending to prove her skill. Tristain smirked and nudged Joey, admiring his cunning. Yugi simply shook his head and returned his gaze to the beautiful armourer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Me: Whoa.that is my shortest chapter yet.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Me: You know what this means don't you.  
  
Mokuba: No.  
  
Me: I'll have to get 8 done today as well to make up for it.  
  
Mokuba: Yay! 


	7. Of Favour and White Dragons

Me: Chapter 7.  
  
Mokuba: He's going for 3 in a row here people.  
  
Me: You bet. And now for some nice evil Seto moments. Oh and thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Me: It's nice to know that all my efforts are being appreciated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - Of Favour and White Dragons  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Joey hauled himself onto the horse. Tea had done a brilliant job mending the armour, and he was now fit for the final joust. For once he was concerned. He would be facing Seto Kaiba, the white dragon. He was, at present, world champion.  
  
"I'm a bit worried Yuge. That Kaiba, I don't think I've seen him lose so much as a point!"  
  
Tristain smiled up at him.  
  
"Beat him here and you'll see it first hand." He called as he passed Joey a lance.  
  
"Keep focused Joey." Yugi smiled nervously. "Trust your heart. That's something you've got that he hasn't."  
  
Isis, Mai's lady-in-waiting, then interrupted them.  
  
"Sir Maximilian. My lady bade me give this to you, and that you should wear it in the joust."  
  
She passed up to him a soft silk scarf. Any knight worth his armour knew what this meant. The scarf represented the lady's favour, the knight whom she favoured to win and whom she held the most care for. It is from this tradition that the saying, 'wearing you heart on your sleeve' came from. For the knight would wear the scarf on the sleeve of his armour. Joey could feel his face go bright red, and his ability to speak fading fast.  
  
"Th.thank you." He said softly.  
  
Isis smiled and waved goodbye and began to leave. Then turned and called.  
  
"She also said for me to bade you good luck, and to tell you that she knows you can win, and to follow your heart." She then turned back and left.  
  
Joey sat smiling on the horse. He held the soft purple scarf across his hands. He then held it to his nose and drew in a deep breath of the sweet perfume from the soft silk.  
  
Isis returned to her seat by Mai. She told her of how Joey/Sir Maximilian had accepted the token, and of his embarrassment. Mai giggled, blushing a little herself. They then heard the sound of hooves and looked down to see a knight clad in black armour. On one side of the helmet, was a large metal collar to shield the knights face, the helmet itself was vicious in appearance. Small spikes ran down the back, and the front was a flat visor with a small slit to allow the knight to see. The lance carried by the knight was, again, all black. Save for the blunted head, which resembled a sliver dragon's head. The knight flipped open his visor, to reveal cold blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Sir Seto." Isis and Mai called, none to thrilled to see him.  
  
"My lady." Seto spoke with his usual icy voice. "I have come to say that I shall win this tournament, and defeat this fool, in your honour."  
  
Mai was not moved at all by this little proclamation. Seto Kaiba cared only for himself, and would strive to win no matter what.  
  
"If you say this to win my favour then you are too late. I have already chosen my champion, and he is the only knight not to say they shall win in my name, when they already intend to win in their own."  
  
Seto needed no direction to find the one who bore the lady's favour. He looked straight over where Joey, the knight they knew as Sir Maximilian, stood ready, tying the scarf to his arm. Seto's eyes had anger added to their usual view of icy coldness. It actually sent a shiver down the spines of Isis and Mai, and anyone else who saw it. He then glared straight at Mai, sniffed the air, and rode back off to his waiting bay. Once he was gone, Mai and Isis began to laugh at the stiff knight.  
  
"THIS IS THE FINAL JOUST OF THE TOURNEMENT!" The announcer cried. "SIR MAXIMILLIAN PEGASUS" A huge cry of support went up from the peasants, and some of the nobles, including Mai and Isis. "AND SIR SETO KAIBA!" The peasants booed and a few more nobles cheered. Mai and Isis laughed once more, this time at the indignant look upon Seto's face as he clapped his visor shut.  
  
"This is it Joey." Bakura whispered. "You're facing off against the best of the best, the crème de la crème, the."  
  
"I think he gets the picture Bakura." Tristain yelled. He was not quite as fond of the bard as the others.  
  
"Just focus and trust your heart Joey." Yugi smiled.  
  
Joey stroked the scarf on his shoulder, and then set his eyes on Seto.  
  
The flag went up and the knights charged. Mai could not resist rising up in her seat as they drew closer. Then there came the horrible crunching sound and she looked away. She then looked back, to see Seto striding haughtily along, his shattered lance held high.and her chosen knight still on his horse. He was hanging a little limp, but his lance was shattered as well. A flag was placed in each slot, meaning both had scored one point. As Joey and Seto passed on their way back to their own waiting areas, Seto opened his visor and sneered at Joey.  
  
"To be quit frank I don't know what she sees in someone as week as you. You're nothing but a snivelling puppy dog. Begging for mercy and howling at the ghosts of past victories. I intend to make sure you learn your place and look up at your betters from the ground. Cowering like the dog you are!"  
  
Joey's own brown eyes reflected Seto's hatred, and he then rode back off to his friends. Only now showing how much Seto's blow had hurt him.  
  
"He strikes as if he had the strength of an ox!" He exclaimed.  
  
Yugi looked over the armour. Seto had hit exactly where Tea had only hours earlier mended the chest plate, and it showed little sign of damage. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. He then turned his attention back to Joey.  
  
"His method is good, but not perfect. He puts his lance far to the right when he comes in for the blow. Move yours up and it will block his, but still let you hit." He advised.  
  
"But if he doesn't reach to the right, then he'll destroy me!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"It's a risk you'll have to take if you want to win." Bakura called.  
  
"For once he's right Joe." Tristain added as he passed over the second lance.  
  
The brash blond nodded and then flipped shut his visor. The flag was waved and both knights hurtled forward. As advised, just before the strike, Joey raised his Lance just as Seto moved his to the right. There was a resounding 'crack' and a cheer went up from the peasant crowd. Joey waved his shattered lance at them, and gave a salute to both peasants and nobles, he also made a small bow toward Mai, who was cheering with the peasants, and who returned the bow with a wave and a smile. Seto, meanwhile, glared with a fixed hatred at the end of his lance. The dragonhead was still there, the lance remained un-shattered, and for the first time ever, he had not scored. As they trotted back to their respective bays, Joey gave a sarcastic nod to Seto, adding a little insult to injury. In the wings, Bakura, Tristain and Yugi were going mad with joy. This was the first time Seto had failed to break a lance, and it was against Joey, of all people their friend Joey! On Seto's side, the white dragon was in a foul mood. He hurled the unbroken lance at his herald who narrowly dodged it. One of his servants quickly returned it. He then glared at his opponent.  
  
"Do not celebrate so early Pegasus. The joust is not yet over. Victory shall be mine."  
  
The flag went up again. The knights raced toward each other. Seto in his black armour, with the dragon headed lance, and Joey in his rustic armour, with a simple blunted triangle. Joey's eyes were fixed upon his target. Never leaving. They drew closer and again Joey raised his lance, but Seto did not move his to the right. His lance struck in the opening Joey had made and pain seared through the blonde's body. A great gasp arose from the crowd as Joey flew off of his horse and struck the ground. Yugi, Tristain and Bakura shot out from the wing immediately to see if their friend was alright, while Seto paraded around the arena in a victory march, his shattered lance held high. He then went over to the battered knight, lifting the scarf from his sleeve with the end of lance, and trotting over to where Mai sat and sliding it on to her lap.  
  
"I suggest that next time, you choose a somewhat more worthy champion." He sniffed the air once more and trotted back to his wing.  
  
Mai tightened her hands around the purple scarf, bunching her soft hands into fists, a look of rage on her face.  
  
"Don't worry my lady, I'm sure he's alright." Isis placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Mai turned to her friend and lady-in-waiting.  
  
"Me worried? Hah!" She then turned to look back at the arena.  
  
Isis shook her head at her lady's strange behaviour. She knew her better than any other, and knew that she would not want anyone to think her weak in the way of worry over a lowly knight.  
  
"CHAMPION OF THE SPEAR ON FOOT! SIR DAVID OF AARGORN!" The announcer cried, and the organiser of the tournament handed the red clad knight a small trophy. It was an hour after the final joust, and the champions were being declared. "CHAMPION OF THE SWORD ON FOOT! SIR MAXIMILLIAN PEGASUS!" There was a great cheer from the crowd as Joey went to receive his prize. When he returned to his place, Seto began to speak to him.  
  
"I hope you've learnt something here dog. That there is no world, or time, in which you could ever beat me." He smiled a grim smile.  
  
Joey cocked his head slightly, so as to lean closer to Seto so he could hear him.  
  
"The next time we joust. You will look up at me from the flat of your back." Joey grinned.  
  
Seto sniffed the air.  
  
"Oh please. You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting. It is your destiny to lose to me." Seto smirked.  
  
"A man can change his stars." Joey whispered.  
  
"Bah.that's as much hogwash as your squire's talk of the importance of the 'heart'."  
  
"AND FINALLY! WINNER OF THE JOUST, AND TOURNAMENT CHAMPION! SIR SETO KAIBA"  
  
Kaiba smirked and stepped up to receive his prize. A large golden shield. He then returned to his place by Joey.  
  
"I GIVE YOU, YOU'RE CHAMPIONS!" The announcer cried, and a huge cheer ripped through all those gathered, and the knights began to disperse.  
  
"You'll see Seto Kaiba.a man can change his stars."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Me: That was pretty good.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Hey wasn't there a flash back at this point in the film.  
  
Me: If I put that in here, then I wouldn't have finished this chapter. But don't worry. I will put the flashback in.  
  
Mokuba: See you all in chapter 8. 


	8. Of Flashbacks, Lessons, and Tea

Me: Here we go. The third in this triple update.  
  
Mokuba: Enjoy.  
  
Me: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or a Knights Tale, I apologise for not mentioning this in chaps 6 and 7.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 - Of Flashbacks, Lessons, and Tea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
========================  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
========================  
  
The peasants of London rushed from their homes in cheap side to the main road that passed through the city. A parade of knights and their squires marched through. Banners, flags and lances marked the squires, while the knights rode upon their horses in all their finery. A young blond headed boy dashed along, having fallen behind the rest of his family.  
  
"Joey! We're over here!" A young girls voice called.  
  
The young Joey ran over to where a young red headed girl sat on the stalks, the occupant not minding, anything was better than being pelted with fruit.  
  
"You're missing the knights Joey!" The young girl called.  
  
His father lifted him up to sit by his sister and the pair held hands.  
  
"Sorry Serenity. I got a bit lost."  
  
His sister laughed.  
  
"You're always getting lost." She smiled.  
  
The young Joey gazed out at the shining knights upon horses, his eyes widened. Dreams danced though his head.  
  
"When I grow up. I'm going to be a knight." He proclaimed to his father and sister.  
  
"Yay!" Serenity cried. "Sir Joey the brave.or Sir Joey the losted." She giggled.  
  
"You! A knight? Don't make me laugh." The man in the stalks called. "You're a peasant. None of us ever go anywhere.you'd be just as well to try and change the stars." He laughed.  
  
Joey looked down at the ground, and then to his father.  
  
"Can someone change the stars dad?" He asked.  
  
"Of course they can Joseph." His father smiled. "If you put your mind to it, you can do anything."  
  
"Even change the stars?" The young Joey and Serenity asked in unison.  
  
"Yes. Even the stars. Just put your mind, and your heart into it."  
  
Serenity began to laugh.  
  
"If you need to put your mind to it, then Joey's gonna have a lot of trouble." She began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey!" The young Joey exclaimed.  
  
================================  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
================================  
  
Joey was loading the equipment into the cart, while Tristain and Yugi brought it all out. Bakura, on the other hand, was taking everything off the cart.  
  
"You can't leave now!" He yelled, pulling off the crate containing all of the tools. "You have to go to the party."  
  
Joey grabbed the crate and put it back on the cart.  
  
"So Seto can have another chance to laugh at me, and make a full of me? No thanks."  
  
Bakura pulled it back off.  
  
"No! So you can make a good impression, and appear to be like a 'real' knight."  
  
Joey pulled it off again. Tristain and Yugi had stopped to watch knight and herald argue.  
  
"There is another tournament in Largney-Sur-Mane in two weeks. If we leave now and walk most of the way, we'll be there in time and we'll not tire out the horse. Now will you stop doing that and."  
  
The argument did not progress any further, as they were interrupted once more by Isis.  
  
"Excuse me. But my lady sent me to find out what colour your lordship's tunic will be for the party, so that she can dress to match."  
  
For about a minute, the group of friends stood around, not sure of how to respond, or fully catching on. Then Bakura, making his usual sweeping gesture in his long green coat moved toward Isis.  
  
"I regret to inform you that my Lord Maximilian will not be attending as."  
  
"HERALD! Do not answer questions to which you do not know the answer." Joey interrupted, his face going a little red. His decision not to attend had been greatly changed, by the fact that Mai wanted to see him there. "Squire." He turned to Yugi. "Tell umm."  
  
"Isis." She prompted.  
  
"Tell Isis what colour my tunic will be."  
  
Yugi began with a series of 'ahhh' and 'umms', as he stared blankly at their single tent.  
  
"It will be a dark green.backed on a sort of lighter green.with.wooden toggles."  
  
Isis curtsied and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure my lady will be most pleased, and I know she is looking forward to seeing you there Sir Maxamillian." She turned and left.  
  
Joey's face was bright red, and then a moment later, all the colour drained from it.  
  
"THIS IS THE STUPIDIST THING I HAVE EVER DONE!" He cried.  
  
"What? Stupider than the time when you chased that cow through a field, and ran straight into a bull?" Tristain asked, not really catching on to what Joey was saying.  
  
"No you fool.I don't know how to dance." He muttered his admittance.  
  
Bakura sighed and looped an arm around his friend's shoulders.  
  
"Then I shall have to teach you my friend."  
  
A while later in the barn, Bakura was becoming frustrated with his 'pupil'. Yugi sat on a bench, converting parts of their tent into a tunic for Joey, and Joey and Tristain stood in the middle, trying to learn how to dance.  
  
"Ok.let's try this.again." Bakura sighed.  
  
Joey and Tristain got into their ready positions.  
  
"1,2,3,1,2,3. And twirly, twirly, twirly." Joey and Tristain tried, but kept bumping into one another, and swearing when they did so. "And cut that out you pair." Bakura continued to talk with the beat of the dance. "And Tristain shouldn't lead, he should follow, like the girl, he is."  
  
Tristain and Joey stopped dancing. Tristain shot Bakura a foul look, laughed, and then punched Bakura in the nose. A large 'thud' emitted when he did so, and Bakura fell to the ground.  
  
"Gaah.my node.you badstard." Bakura exclaimed from the ground.  
  
Another half hour later, and things hadn't changed much. Joey and Tristain still couldn't dance. The only changes were in the tunic (much more tunic that tent now) and Bakura's face. Which now sported a black eye, a bleeding nose, a swollen lip and multiple bruises.  
  
"1 2 3, 1 2 3.and Trist can hit me all night, cause he punches like a what?"  
  
"A barin?" A young female voice called from behind.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Tristain yelled, and went to punch Bakura again, but Bakura managed to block with the stick he was using to help keep the beat, and Tristain yelped and began to suck his sore hand.  
  
"Hey Tea." Joey called, quite depressed.  
  
"Evening." Bakura murmured.  
  
"Bley." Tristain said through a mouthful of hand.  
  
"H.H.Hi." Yugi uttered, feeling very shy.  
  
"Are you trying to dance, or are you holding a wrestling match?" The Scot asked, looking at the badly beaten Bakura.  
  
"We are trying to learn how to dance, but we aren't having much luck." Bakura replied.  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
"Tell you what. I'll teach you to dance, if you take me at least as far as Paris."  
  
Joey sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"We went over this when we paid you! We travel alone!" He exclaimed.  
  
Tea sniffed.  
  
"Fine. No trip, no lessons."  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Joey. If I'm putting all this effort in to re-shaping the door of our tent, you'd best learn how to dance." He called. In truth though, he more wanted Tea along with them.  
  
Joey sighed.  
  
"Okay.fine.but can you keep a secret."  
  
The proceeded to explain, against Tristain's advice and warnings, their story. After hearing it all, Tea agreed to help them and said that keeping the secret would cost them taking her at least as far as London. After another two hours of dancing lessons, now under the tutelage of Tea, Joey had learnt not only a variety of dance, but ways to mix them. Tea had said this would be a 'just-in-case' thing.  
  
The five of them sat down around the camp. There was another hour until the party started. Yugi was putting the finishing touches to the tunic, Tea sat admiring the work, not used to seeing something made in such a fine and silent way, her smithy was so noisy when creating things.  
  
"Hope all goes well for you tonight mate." Bakura said, walking up to Joey, who was staring at the castle.  
  
"hmm. Oh, thanks Bakura." Joey broke from his day dream.  
  
Bakura smiled, and looked back at where Yugi and Tea sat.  
  
"And it looks like you're not the only one with dreams of love tonight." He smiled.  
  
Joey looked back at his friend, sowing away, all the while enjoying the attention from Tea.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like your right."  
  
Joey sighed and stared once more at the castle. The lights within were beginning to shine through the windows. In the sky, hung a full moon. There was naught to be heard, save the gentle whispers of passers by, the clanking of carts, and the sounds of nature. All very peaceful, and somewhat romantic.  
  
The peace was then shattered, by a loud resounding snore from Tristain inside the tent.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me: w00t! Three chapters in one night!  
  
Mokuba: PARTY!!!  
  
Me: That's the next chapter.  
  
Mokuba: Never mind.  
  
Me: Now lets go to that dance.  
  
Mokuba: Yay!!! 


	9. Of Dances and Forgings

Me: I'm started writing this chapter early for two reasons. Firstly, it's an important part in the story, and one of my favourite parts, so I don't want to screw it up. Second, I want to make sure it was finished so it would be up for Christmas Day.  
  
Mokuba: It's our gift to all of you.  
  
Me: Yup. So sit back, listen to that new CD you just got, break out the chocolate, sip on the left over coke, and enjoy chapter 9 of our tale.  
  
Mokuba: Oh and just so you know, Joey's tunic slightly resembles his jacket from the Duellist's Kingdom.  
  
Me: And I still don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or 'A Knight's Tale'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Chapter 9 - Of the Dance, and Forgings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Joey was a little nervous as he walked into the grand hall of the castle. He wore the tunic Yugi had made for him. The sleeves widened at the end, which Bakura said was quite fashionable, he had left the front open, so the wooden toggles that had once held the tent door closed, dangled aimlessly. The back was a little long, so it flapped a bit as he walked, but Joey quite liked it. This was to be the ultimate test of his lie. If he could walk away from this, with all the nobles believing he was one of them, then it would make carrying on much easier. But if he failed, and he was found out, then it would all be over, and he and his friends would end up dead in a ditch. He was also incredibly nervous, because he could not count on any of his friends for help. He especially wished he had Bakura here. The herald could have easily given Joey the perfect set of words to say. Or the newest member of the group, Tea. She would be able to keep him on track if he began to make mistakes while dancing. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He was sure of it. To relieve the building stress, he decided to admire the beauty of the hall. Candles provided the light, and there were many tables laid out with food. He chuckled as he thought of how Tristain would react to seeing so much food.  
  
"Sir Maxamillian."  
  
Joey, who had grown used to responding to this name, turned around and came face to face with Mai Valentine. He could feel his face turning bright red.  
  
In her armoury, Tea pounded away at the metal before her. Joey's armour was not his own, and as a result, did not fit him well and lowered his chances of success. It was also old, and likely to break again. Sweat ran down her face from the heat of the furnace, and of the exertion of pounding the metal. Again and again the hammer rose and fell. Beating different shapes into the metal before her. She had begun work about twenty minutes before Joey had left, and hoped to be finished before morning.  
  
Joey and Mai took a seat by one of the tables. Normally Joey would have begun plucking away at the food, and filling his stomach, but now he was far too nervous. He was closer to Mai than ever before. God, he could even smell her perfume. And her eyes, he had never seen such eyes before. The way they shone was incredible. Her gown was made of much finer material than his tunic (which had been the door to his tent) and flowed around her beautifully. Her golden hair was adorned with red feathers and a rose.  
  
"Congratulations on winning the sword tournament." Mai chose a simple topic to open up conversation.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Joey replied. "Hey Mai. Why did you grant me your favour? Seto Kaiba was doing better than me in the tournament, why didn't you pick him?"  
  
Mai giggled.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is a strong knight. But he's also a total creep." Mai proclaimed in a rather bored tone of voice.  
  
Joey smiled at Mai's blunt statement, the smile proved infectious as Mai also began to smile, and the smiles grew into laughter.  
  
Yugi sat stirring the stew in the pot. It was all right for Joey, off in a castle filled with fine foods and wine, but they still had to make do with what they had lying around. Yugi didn't mind though. He quite liked stew. And with Tristain asleep, he was bound to get a fairly large helping. Bakura was lying on a log that served as a bench, and was composing new openings for Joey in the next tournament. Both looked up when they heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
Isis, Mai's lady-in-waiting stepped round the corner. Bakura sprang to his feet, and bowed with a flourish.  
  
"And good evening to you my lady." He kissed her hand. "And what brings you to our humble camp?"  
  
"What a beautiful night." Mai sighed, as she gazed through the open door at the star lit sky."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Joey smiled.  
  
Mai returned the smile, although it was somewhat sly.  
  
"Is that so? And how is that?"  
  
"You remind me of, the bible."  
  
Mai was somewhat confused, and her face now bore a puzzled expression.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't quite understand." She grinned, trying to hide her confusion.  
  
Joey took a fairly deep breath, and then turned to the sky.  
  
"In the bible, God stopped the sun, so as to give Joshua more time to defeat the Amorites." He turned back to Mai and smiled. "And if I could ask God one favour, it would be to stop the moon," he looked back outside "making this night," his gaze centred once more on Mai "and your beauty, last forever." Mai smiled, blushing slightly.  
  
Bakura began to help himself to his fourth bowl of soup. Isis was still eating her second, and Yugi his first.  
  
"Anyway." Isis continued. "It gets incredibly dull and lonely during the banquets, so I came down here, hoping you wouldn't mind me hanging around for awhile."  
  
Bakura smiled, kissing Isis' hand once more.  
  
"My dear. To have a lady of your beauty and charm in our midst is no burden, rather a pleasure."  
  
Isis chuckled and blushed.  
  
"You are either being very charming, or the heat from the soup has gotten to your brain."  
  
Yugi smiled. He thought of saying 'What brain?' but held his tongue. It was now that Tea slumped back into camp. Very sweaty, and very tired. She dumped her leather apron on the ground, and sat next on the log Yugi was using as a bench.  
  
"So. . . tired . . ." She mumbled, and lay her head down on Yugi's lap and went to sleep.  
  
Yugi turned as red as possible, causing Bakura and Isis cover their mouths, in an effort to stop laughing, lest they wake Tea.  
  
Yugi shot them a glance, and began to absent-mindedly stroke Tea's dirty brown hair, holding her steady with the other hand.  
  
"Now what dance would you like?" The conductor asked the guests, who were very eager to get on the dance floor. "A carranto? Or a bassadancer perhaps?" He preformed the opening footwork for each dance as he spoke the names.  
  
The crowd muttered excitedly amongst themselves, trying to reach a decision. Count Seto Kaiba, who had no intention of dancing, stood up. He was clad in long black robes, but still wore his dark purple cloak. Purple was an incredibly expensive dye, and by wearing it, he could show off his wealth. He was suspicious of this Maxamillian, and also sought a chance to humiliate him, even more so than he had done in their joust.  
  
"What about you, Sir Maxamillian." He called. "Show us a dance from your country. Show us a dance from Domino." A dark grin grew on his face.  
  
"Yes. . . Domino" The conductor uttered.  
  
The crowd seemed to be warming to the idea, and Joey was caught in a burst of panic. He had only learnt how to dance that afternoon, and he knew no dances from Domino. . .he had made that place up when he met Bakura! Then it hit him. If Domino wasn't real, he could simply make something up. Tea had shown him how. But he wasn't Tea. He uttered a silent prayer, hoping he could pull this off.  
  
"Well. Ummm. . ." He stuttered.  
  
'Good. . .He's panicking." Seto thought to himself.  
  
"It's a lot like the farrandor, but with some differences."  
  
The conductor nodded, and then let Joey take centre-stage on the floor, so he could show everyone how the dance went.  
  
Bakura filled up was filling up yet another bowl of soup. Isis chuckled, she herself completely full.  
  
"How can you eat so much?" She chuckled.  
  
"Well. It may not be up to scratch with what they have up there." Bakura nodded in the castle. "But Yugi is an excellent cook, and many servings show appreciation of the cook."  
  
Isis giggled a bit more.  
  
"Even if he's asleep?" She looked over at the sleeping squire.  
  
One arm was now wrapped around Tea, and the other resting on her head, while he himself was slumped over and making small purring noises as he slept. Tea was clinging onto Yugi's arms in turn. A subconscious command to her sleeping form.  
  
"Don't they look sweet?" Isis cooed.  
  
Bakura smiled his sly smile.  
  
"Yeah. Pity they aren't like that awake."  
  
Bakura laughed and Isis shoved him mockingly, accidentally pushing him off the log. It was now her turn to laugh.  
  
"Oh very funny." Bakura smirked, as he mourned the loss of his soup.  
  
Joey stood ready to dance; he was a little nervous, and very happy. He couldn't believe he had managed to scrape together a dance. Admittedly he had had help from Mai in this. His mind had been locking up, and she had managed to provide the final piece for his sequence. And now he was getting to dance with her. This was turning out to be a very good night. The soft, slow music began, and the partners began to move around each other, their arms swaying around their bodies. His eyes never left hers, and vice versa. The dance went on, and the couples separated. Boys to one side, girls to another. As Joey turned and headed back towards Mai, he noted from the corner of his eye, that Seto was starting to look rather ill. As he and Mai danced around one another once more, their smiles growing with the speed of the music, he saw Seto leaving, looking incredibly ill. In truth, seeing the success he had brought for the knight he loathed had shaken him terribly, so much so that his hate was harming him physically. He even had to lean on the door on his way out, so as to stop himself from falling over. When the dance ended, Joey and Mai took a seat by one of the tables. Quite tired out.  
  
"It's getting late. I better go to my room and get some sleep." Mai sighed.  
  
Joey too thought he had best get back. He would be on the road soon.  
  
"I had a great time, Sir Maxamillian." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and then walked off to the stairs.  
  
"Good-bye." Isis waved as she left, a smile still adorning her face.  
  
"Farewell dear lady. Until you next grace us with your presence." Bakura bowed, returning the smile.  
  
Isis giggled and waved once more, then walked off back to the castle. Bakura poured water over the fire and began to clean the soup pot. It was just past 1 in the morning by his guess. If he finished quickly, he would still have time for sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Joey practically floated back to the camp.  
  
"She likes me.she really, really likes me." He grinned as he rounded the corner.  
  
"What ho' sire." Bakura whispered.  
  
He then noted the dopey grin on Joey's face, and could only assume things had gone well for him. Joey helped to clear up and then laid blankets over the sleeping Tea and Yugi, and he and Bakura clambered into the tent and lay down along with the snoring Joey.  
  
"Well. . .How'd it go?" Bakura whispered.  
  
"A gentleman never kisses and tells." Joey replied, his grin still present.  
  
"Ah! But you're not really a gentleman. So go on. Tell me all."  
  
Joey simply winked and began to fall asleep. Bakura sniffed the air and lay back down.  
  
"Great. . .Now I'll be up all night wondering about what happened."  
  
In her room, Mai was preparing for bed. It was then that Isis returned to the room.  
  
"There you are Isis. Come on. Give me a hand in getting out of this thing."  
  
Isis was only too happy to help in getting the corset off of her lady, and then passed over her nightgown to cover her naked form.  
  
"Where did you go off to anyway Isis? I didn't see you at the banquet." Mai asked as she removed the rose and feathers from her hair.  
  
"I was with Sir Maxamillian's squire and herald. They were kind enough to let me stay and share their food."  
  
Mai smiled slyly.  
  
"And were you spying on them, or simply trying to chat up his young herald hmm?"  
  
Isis blushed.  
  
"I was doing no such thing my lady."  
  
Mai giggled, letting her long hair fall about her.  
  
"I know Isis. I know." She then gave off a slight wink. Simply to annoy her lady-in-waiting, and friend.  
  
"I swear I was not. And what of you and Sir Maxamillian? I hear that you made the most adorable couple at the dance."  
  
It was Mai's turn to blush, and she threw a cushion at her friend.  
  
All was quiet as all did sleep. Mai and Isis in their beds in the castle, each wrapped in warm duvets. Joey, Bakura and Tristain, lying on an old sheet in the doorless tent, with nothing to warm them, save the memories of the night. And Yugi and Tea, asleep on a log outside. Wrapped in small blankets, sharing in each other's warmth as they let their dreams drift across the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Me: Awwwwwww.  
  
Mokuba: Yuck.  
  
Me: I think that's my best chapter yet.  
  
Mokuba: I don't. All the sentimental stuff.  
  
Me: Trust a kid.  
  
Mokuba: Hey. Do you think you're getting Isis' personality right?  
  
Me: I don't know. I've only seen 5 seconds of footage of her. I'm still in the middle of the duellists' kingdom tournament.  
  
Mokuba: God save us. . .  
  
Me: Don't be so sour. It's Christmas.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. I know.  
  
Mokuba & Me: Merry Christmas to all. And to all a goodnight.  
  
Mokuba: Merry Christmas.  
  
Me: And a Happy New year.  
  
Mokuba: And a happy Hanukkah.  
  
Me: And all the other greetings which I either do not know of, or how to spell. 


	10. Of Mornings and Travel

Me: I have been feeling totally crappy! I lack inspiration, and my exams are looming over me!  
  
Mokuba: Hence the lack of updates.  
  
Me: And hence this filler chapter which isn't that great.  
  
Mokuba: And we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 10 - Of Morning and Travel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The night passed without incident. The only movement was when Tea awoke and found herself wrapped in the sleeping Yugi's arms. She simply pulled herself in closer to the squire and wrapped an arm around his waist, and returned to sleep.  
  
Joey was the first up in the morning. He was up and about at the crack of dawn, and began to load the cart. He smiled at the sight of Yugi and Tea lying asleep. He took a moment to reminisce about the party. He could still feel the touch of her hands on his. "Hey Joey! You out here?" Tristan called from the tent. This woke both Yugi and Tea who blushed deeply and quickly shifted to opposite ends of the log. Joey laughed, and then slapped Tristan over the head for crying out his real name. Soon all of the equipment was packed onto the cart and into bags and the small troupe set off down the road. Bakura sang as they went, and Tristan continually told him to 'shut the hell up' until both were very drunk and singing loudly, much to the annoyance of their sober companions. As night fell, and Bakura and Tristan to sleep, the remaining three were able to enjoy the peace of the night as they continued onward. Yugi and Tea had been unable to speak to one another the entire way, it only took one look at the other for them to blush and go numb, so Joey found the beautiful sounds of the night uninterrupted as they continued on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Me: Junk, I know, but I don't have much time or inspiration just now.  
  
Mokuba: Poor Keyo.  
  
Me: Yeah. . .poor me. . . I'm going to lie down. . . *goes to lie down*  
  
Mokuba: Please R&R this whole story. Nice reviews make Keyo happy, any flames will be used to keep him warm. 


	11. Of Dukes, Princes and Divides

Mokuba: No one reviewed our last chapter.*sniff*  
  
Me: What do you expect? It was filler crap to let everyone know it wasn't dead!  
  
Mokuba: I guess.  
  
Me: This one will be much better.  
  
Mokuba: Promise?  
  
Me: Yes. It's a full chapter, in which I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 - Of Dukes, Princes, and Divides.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Largne - Sur - Mane.  
  
Joey ignored the laughs and jeers he received as he strode to the docks in his new armour. He already new it's strength. When he had doubted it, Tea had proven it to him by having Tristan and Bakura hit him with the saddle bench. . . he hadn't felt a thing! Hauling himself up onto his horse, he lent over and asked Tristan the name of his opponent.  
  
"Him? That's Bordeaux. He's holding this tournament. He's raised taxes three times this year to hold tournaments."  
  
"He feasts at Banquets while his people starve!" Yugi added from the other side of the horse.  
  
Joey's gaze hardened as he flipped his visor down, glaring loathsomely at this Bordeaux. Tristan leaned under the horse's neck and whispered to Yugi.  
  
"It's probably true."  
  
Yugi gave a sly wink in response. Both watched with satisfaction as Joey charged forward, slammed his lance into Bordeaux's shoulder, forcing him to lean too far and topple himself and his horse into the barrier. It gave way under their weight and the horse, barely hurt, pulled itself up and rode off. Leaving a badly hurt Bordeaux lying on the ground. Joey waved his lance in the air, letting off a huge victory cry as the crowd roared their applause. Joey also took time to bow towards where Mai sat in the stands.  
  
A few rounds later, Joey and his crew stood in by the railing preparing to watch Seto Kaiba joust. His herald was losing focus, as Bakura used a spare bit of metal to reflect sunlight into his face.  
  
"Leader of the Free Companies!" He winced as the light went into his eyes. "Defender. . .def. . .defender of his uhhh. . .enormous manhood."  
  
The crowd erupted in laughter at this blunder and the herald went quite red. Seto placed his head in hands and let out a groan at his heralds incompetence.  
  
"Ladies. . .and. . .uhhh Gentlemen. I give you! My Count Seto Kaiba!"  
  
The crowd let out a cheer as the poor herald ran to Seto in the stalls and received a sharp rap to the head for his incompetence. The herald went over to the score board, so as to avoid Seto's temper. He began to talk with one of the nobles there and then ran past the herald on the green, who was just finishing.  
  
"I give you. The Duke Devlin!"  
  
The cheering crowd did not see Seto holding a whispered conversation with his herald. After which, the herald ran back to the score board and put a white flag over Seto's shield, indicating his withdrawal from the tournament. A loud groan emitted from the crowd, and the Duke Devlin disappointedly slumped back in his saddle.  
  
"WHAT!!! KAIBA WITHDRAWS!!!" Joey yelled as he hopped over the barrier.  
  
The others followed him and looked down at Devlin.  
  
"That means only one thing." Bakura sighed.  
  
Tea, Yugi and Tristan gave him an odd look, Joey nodded his agreement with Bakura's strange statement.  
  
"Royalty." He and Bakura breathed in union.  
  
"I'll see what I can find out." Bakura called as he ran off.  
  
An hour later, just as Joey was preparing to face off against Devlin, Bakura came running back.  
  
"Devlin *pant* he's Edward! The Black Prince of Wales! Heir to the throne of Britain! There is no opponent he can't kill, no village he can't conquer! No. . ."  
  
"We're British Bakura! We know who he is!" Yugi interrupted.  
  
"We have to withdraw." Tristan admitted glumly.  
  
"I'll go and tell the officials that we withdraw." And Bakura ran off to place the white flag over the shield.  
  
"Give us your lance Joe!" Yugi called, holding up his hands.  
  
The crowd groaned as Bakura pulled out the white flag, Mai stood up in disbelief and Duke Devlin, or rather, Prince Edward, looked extremely disappointed  
  
"C'mon Joe! Give us your lance!" Yugi called again.  
  
Joey simply snapped down his visor and rushed forward, lowering his lance. Prince Edward smiled.  
  
"LANCE!" He called to his squires as he snapped his visor shut.  
  
Taking his lance, he charged forward to meet Joey. Meanwhile Joey's friends could feel their heart beats increasing with fear.  
  
"Oh my giddy aunt. . ." Bakura moaned from beside the shield.  
  
The lances slammed off of the armour of the opposing knight, shattering on impact. Both scored two points.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Tristan screamed as he ran over to Joey.  
  
"YOU KNOWINGLY ENDANGERED A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY! DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF DEATH WISH?" Bakura screamed into his other ear.  
  
"He knowingly endangers himself." Joey replied calmly as the Black Prince rode over.  
  
"Well fought Sir Maximillian."  
  
Joey smiled, raising his visor.  
  
"And you too. Prince Edward."  
  
Edward laughed and pulled off his helmet. There was a gasp of shock from the nobles who recognised him, and who then told the others. In seconds, everyone gathered knew that the knight before them was the Black Prince.  
  
"So you knew who I was, and still you drew your lance?"  
  
"It's not in me to withdraw your highness."  
  
"Nor I. . .But at times we have no choice."  
  
He waved to his herald who placed the white flag over his shield.  
  
"Good luck to you in this, and all other tournaments you compete in."  
  
"And you. And may we meet again."  
  
"I hope we do."  
  
Both saluted the other and rode off.  
  
'So I'm not the only one who has been hiding their birth." Joey thought to himself as he rode off.  
  
"WINNER OF THE JOUST! AND TOURNAMENT CHAMPION! SIR MAXIMILLIAN PEGASUS!" The announcer cried to the cheering fans.  
  
Joey took the golden horn and tossed it to Yugi.  
  
"Here. Melt it down, sell it, or whatever it is you do." The disgruntled knight called.  
  
"What's up with you? You're tournament champion!" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm not champion until I defeat Kaiba! And he withdrew!"  
  
"Sir Maxamillian!" Mai called running up to him. "I was wondering what you'll be wearing to the banquet this evening."  
  
"Nothing!" Joey snapped in response.  
  
"Then we are too cause quite the sensation if I dress to match." Mai smirked.  
  
"Is putting on clothes all you think about!" Joey snapped.  
  
"I think she's talking about taking them off actually. . .Sire." Yugi whispered.  
  
"A flower is only as good as its petals." Mai was growing annoyed.  
  
"A flower is no good! You can't eat it! It can't give you warmth! You're just a silly girl aren't you!" Joey was letting his temper get the better of him.  
  
Mai pressed her face up to his. Now she was in the same bad mood he was.  
  
"Better a silly girl with a flower, than a silly boy with a stick." She turned and flounced off. Isis, breaking off her conversation with Bakura, followed after her.  
  
Joey stormed off heading for his tent. Everything was going down hill now when things had been so great.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Mokuba: Poor Joey.  
  
Me: Yeah. Don't worry though. You'll find out how he gets on sometime next week.  
  
Mokuba: Think we'll get reviews?  
  
Me: Hope so. I'd hate to be writing this when there's no one reading it. 


	12. Of Letters

Me: Y'know, the sooner my English teacher recovers the better.  
  
Mokuba: Why's that?  
  
Me: She can scare the inspiration into me!  
  
Mokuba: Ha ha ha ha.  
  
Me: In fact, she can be even scarier than the lawsuit I would face if I didn't say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or 'A Knight's Tale'  
  
Mokuba: You didn't mention that you didn't own 'A Knight's Tale' in the last chapter you know.  
  
Me: Yeah. I would change that but I'm too lazy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Chapter 12 - Of Letters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Joey went on to the next town, and the next tournament. There, he received a double blow. Not only was Mai not attending, though he had expected that as punishment for being such a great jerk the last time they had met, but Count Seto was not attending this joust either. He and his free companies had been called to battle by the Black Prince himself, and would be away all season.  
  
"Great. First Mai, now Kaiba!" Tristan had exclaimed upon hearing the news.  
  
This led Joey to walk off a bit sulkily, and the others to glare at him and walk off as well, leaving him rather confused.  
  
Time and tournaments passed. And neither Mai, nor Kaiba appeared to watch or compete. Joey eventually drew out of his foul mood over the absence of both. Without Kaiba, he was able to win the tournament and improve his skills at the same time, so he was no loss. But Mai. . .  
  
Southern Front : The Battle of Poities  
  
Count Seto Kaiba stood waiting as his herald rode over to him. He was very annoyed about having been sent to war in the middle of the jousting season, he swore that Prince Edward had done this on purpose.  
  
"The results of the tournaments me liege!" the herald called as he dismounted.  
  
He gave Kaiba a leather tube which contained bound sheets of paper. On these sheets were the results of the recent tournaments. The smile he wore slowly vanished from his face with each sheet he looked at. At the top of each sheet in the spot of Tournament Champion was the same shield, with its three black red eyed dragons.  
  
"Pegasus," He flipped to the next sheet. "Pegasus," the next "Pegasus!" he ran through the rest. "ALL PEGASUS! ! !" He glared at his herald as he drew his dagger.  
  
At first the herald thought Kaiba meant to run him through in his rage, but he simply whirled about and drove his dagger through the tri-dragon shield.  
  
"Enjoy this why you can, Maxamillian Pegasus. Your days. . .are numbered."  
  
"I wish to write a letter." Joey proclaimed.  
  
He and his friends were sat in the stable where they usual went to talk in private. Bakura sat on a bale of hay, Tristan on a pile of sacks, Tea on a barrel, Yugi stood behind her while Joey paced the floor.  
  
"What one?" Tristan asked, only to receive pitying glances. "What?"  
  
Bakura sighed and drew out his quill. Since Joey had begun to win tournament after tournament they had begun to acquire much finer things. His old green coat, for instance, had been replaced with one made from fine golden thread, Tea now had finer clothes to wear, no longer forced to wear the same gear over and over. Tristan wore a smock with one of the black red- eyed dragons on the back. All Yugi had changed was that he now wore a newer cotton top and now owned a waist coat. Joey also looked much more like nobility, especially since Tea had begun to force him to bathe more than once a week.  
  
"Begin with 'My dear Mai'." Joey mused twirling a rose in his hands. "No wait! 'My dearest Mai!'"  
  
Bakura nodded as he began to jot it down. He looked up expectantly at Joey's now blank face.  
  
"Now what should I say?" He asked.  
  
"Say you miss her breasts!" Tristan called out.  
  
"Ummm. . .Good idea. . .but how about a bit higher. . .more towards the heavens." Bakura interrupted.  
  
"The moon at least." Tea added from her seat on the barrel.. "And to be quite frank, her breasts weren't all that impressive."  
  
Yugi smiled and shook his head, and was taken by surprise when Tea reached back and squeezed his hand. He went red and returned the squeeze turning Tea a similar shade, but no one noticed.  
  
"Her throat?" Joey though out loud.  
  
"Higher still. . .Bakura sighed. Or. . .perhaps write how you feel.  
  
Joey took a deep breath, thinking upon Tea mentioning the moon.  
  
"Dearest Mai.  
  
I find it hard to believe it has been but a month since last we met. I have travelled far and won many tournaments. In my travels I have seen many sunrises, and sunsets, and the new moon. But I have not seen anything of your beauty which shines above all three. Without your radiance, my victories feel as a loss. Golden trophies feel like worthless lead and food tastes like ash in my mouth.  
  
Mai read the letter out loud in her chamber while Tristan, who had delivered it, stood by the door, remembering where each line had come from.  
  
"What now?" Joey had asked, feeling his inspiration at a low once more.  
  
"Well. . ." Yugi began unsteadily. "I've only ever fallen in love once," He briefly glanced down into Tea's eyes. "But it was like leaving a world of darkness and entering one of light. And leaving it would just cast me. . ."  
  
"Your arrival in my life cast me from the shadows into the light. Yet now that you are gone, the sun's warmth does not touch my skin, and its light does not reach my eyes. I live once more in the shadows and so shall remain, for you are my sun and my light." Mai could feel a sob welling in her chest as she read on.  
  
"I knew this girl once. I loved her y'know. . ." Tristan had begun, tears building in his eyes. "I miss her like the sun misses the flower in. . ."  
  
"I miss you like the sun misses the flower in the dead of winter. With no beauty to direct its light to the sun grows saddened and heavy, as does my heart without you near. My heart lies in the depth of winter without the light of your beauty to warm it."  
  
Mai sighed, starting to feel her knight's pain.  
  
"How should we end it?" Joey asked out loud.  
  
His friends scratched their heads and furrowed their brows in thought. Bakura lightly sucked on the end of his quill.  
  
"Hope." Tea spoke softly.  
  
She had, unknowingly, moved Yugi's hand to her shoulder where she continued to clasp it.  
  
"Love should end in hope. My brother, god rest his soul, once said something I'll never forget."  
  
"Hope guides me. It gets me through the day, and especially the night. It's what keeps me going, and lets me believe that even though you are gone from my sight, it will not be the last time I look upon your face."  
  
"He writes as though I'd died. . ." Mai thought out loud.  
  
"He dies as well my lady." Tristan commented, noting the tears threatening to appear in Mai's eyes.  
  
"Finish it with.With all the love I possess." Joey had said while continuing his pacing. "Joseph."  
  
His friends had looked up at him.  
  
"You mean Maxamillian." Bakura voiced.  
  
Joey's face took a downward objective. Would Mai be capable of ever loving him, if she knew he was not Sir Maxamillian Pegasus, the knight? But rather Joseph Wheeler, son of a poor man from Cheapside?  
  
"With all the love I posses, and forever yours, the knight of your heart."  
  
Mai let a single tear fall as she finished the letter.  
  
"My lord hoped you'd have something to send him return. A message? Or a letter may haps? Or even a token?" Tristan asked quietly, still by the door.  
  
Mai turned and smiled at him.  
  
In the tournament grounds of Paris Joey was edgy. He had been so ever since Tristan had left. Would Mai reply, would she have even read his letter? Would she have allowed Tristan to leave via catapult? (Bakura hoped that was the case.) It was then that Tristan came shooting through the gates, happy and cheery and calling to them. As soon as he dismounted from his horse, Joey was up and asking him questions.  
  
"Did you see her? Did she get my letter? Did she read it?"  
  
"Whoa whoa calm down Joey. Yes, yes and yes."  
  
"And. . . ?" Joey prompted.  
  
"And. . .She's coming to Paris!"  
  
Joey leapt in the air a bit then turned back to Tristan.  
  
"Did she give you anything? A letter, a token maybe?"  
  
"Well. . .Yes. . .But. . ."  
  
Joey was a bit impatient.  
  
"Well? C'mon, give it to me."  
  
Tristan looked about nervously, then took Joey's head in his hands and kissed him on the lips. Joey remained shocked for a few seconds and then, while Tristan furiously wiped his mouth on his sleeve, it dawned on him.  
  
"He just. . ." He pointed at Tristan, and his friends nodded their heads. "That means she. . .Then she must. . ."  
  
He began to leap around happily while his friends shook their heads.  
  
"She. . .Cause he. . ." Joey stuttered again as he bounced by them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Erin: Pretty good.  
  
Mokuba: Who are you?  
  
Erin: I'm Keyo's Yami. I'm just here cause I'm bored.  
  
Me: Hey Erin. What do you think?  
  
Erin: Pretty good. But shouldn't you get back to your homework?  
  
Me: Ummm errrr. . . 


End file.
